As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
The increased use of technology and computers has generated a corresponding increase in digital data. This ever-increasing digital data requires a corresponding ever-increasing amount of storage space. The need for storage space for digital data has been fueled through many changes in society. For example, home computer users' increased storage of multimedia data, especially video and photographic data, has served to increase the amount of storage space needed. Likewise, industry also requires increased storage space. As more and more business is being conducted electronically, there has been an ever-increasing demand and need for the storage of this vast amount of business data. Furthermore, there has been a demand to digitize the storage of once paper files in an attempt to decrease the overhead cost of this paper generation and storage.
With this increase of digital data, there has been a corresponding further reliance upon the integrity, required accessibility, and throughput of the digital data across the network. Across the network, a low priority network file share may consume sufficient bandwidth to adversely affect performance of a higher priority network file share. Solutions are needed to address this deficiency in performance of file shares.
Existing approaches (see U.S. Pat. No. 8,095,675, also U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/489,934) at best specify bandwidth at a management computer, for Network Attached Storage (NAS) device volumes, by setting up Quality of Service (QoS) at a virtual machine. Other existing approaches (see U.S. Pat. No. 7,428,624, also U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/498,135) at best disclose host systems which manage bandwidth for storage volumes.